The Secret Life of the Organization
by putting0
Summary: What does the Oraganization hide from us? Here We find out!
1. Chapter 1

Marluxia

Marluxia used to be a black haired Grim Reaper and girls digged him for his awesome looks, until that horrible day when Vexen was creating a potion to make a person invincible for a short period of time. That was a little strange for Vexen to be doing though because he was too lazy.

"Yo! Vexen!" Marluxia said bursting into the room. Because of this, Vexen jumped and almost spilled his potion.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't scary me like that!" Vexen bellowed. Marluxia made a face and pretended to walk out of the room by opening and closing the door, but stayed inside of course. He snuck up behind the hard working Vexen and,

"BOO!" Marluxia boomed causing Vexen to trip on his cloak and fell to the ground. While he fell he kicked his foot up and he hit his potion. The potion flew to the other side of the room where Marluxia stood and spilled all over him.

"EWWWWW… Why did it get all goopy! I hate goopy stuff;" Marluxia whimpered.

"Grrrrrr! I am so gonna kill you…" he paused, "wait, did you just say you hate goopy stuff? Isn't blood goopy?" Vexen asked.

"Ewwww! Blood is disgusting!

"You work with blood everyday! You're the so called, Grim Reaper!"

"Well I quit!" Marluxia stated firmly. Of course, Vexen, being the old stupid bastard he was was confused and utterly surprised.

"I am so telling Xemnas about the way you're acting Marluxia!" Vexen said still in confusion.

"I'm gonna take a shower!"

"Go ahead, you go do what you want until I figure out what is going on!"

15 MINUTES LATER

Marluxia was just coming out of the shower when he suddenly felt the urge to go to the mall and shop all day. Nothing was stopping him so he started off with a whole new look.

At the exit of the Castle that never was (which was where organization 13 lived) was Roxas coming back from the super market. (Roxas was like the maid of the castle) Roxas glanced at Marluxia as he ran past him.

"Marluxia! What's with the pink hair and where are you going?" He asked poking at the pink hair.

"I was going to the mall and I dyed my hair pink. I like pink now, it's my favorite color!" Marluxia said simply. "And I am going to the mall!"

"Hmm, good idea, lots of people in the mall to reap huh?" Roxas said.

"I quit reaping people and I redecorated my scythe! Look!" Marluxia summoned his scythe, which now had a green handle and a flower at the end with pink linings. Roxas stood wide-eyed with his mouth opened so much it could reach the ground. He stared in disbelief as Marluxia skipped away.

At the mall Marluxia shopped and shopped so much that he could hardly hold all the dresses skirts, potions, and jewelry that he bought. As he walked out of the mall, he spotted Demyx drowning someone. Instantly Marluxia blushed, and all he could picture was Demyx in his mind. Demyx left the guy to live and started to walk away whistling. Marluxia followed him thinking of what a hot person Demyx was but Demyx wasn't gay so there was only one way to show his Marluxia's love with Demyx. Raping…

Soon Demyx noticed a pink haired Marluxia following him.

"What are you doing?" Asked Demyx.

"Uhhh, following you," Marluxia said.

"I know, but why?"

"I think you're hot!"

"So I've been told… but never by a man. What the hell is wrong with you Marluxia?"

"Nothing… Uh, I'm going to rape you," Marluxia said blushing.

There was silence.

"Marluxia? Have you ever really raped someone or got raped before?" Demyx asked.

"No,"

"You don't go up to someone and tell them that your gonna rape them."

"I don't?"

"Nope,"

"But then how do they know that I'm going to rape them?" Marluxia asked.

"Your not supposed to let them know, raping is basically… well forcing someone to… well you know." Demyx said turning quite red.

"You seem to know a lot Demyx, did you rape someone?" Marluxia asked.

"Nah, it's kinda the other way around."

"WHO!" Marluxia asked eagerly.

"Xemnas… he just started to rape us starting last Wednesday. Your lucky that he didn't get to you before you turned uh, girly."

"So… is he going to rape me?'

"No… he doesn't like girls uh, no offense."

"None taken,"

The two 'men' started toward the castle and Marluxia explained what happened.

At the castle, Demyx quickly spread word of the girly Marluxia throughout the whole organization. After he got the word out Marluxia went to the basement and saw Axel playing on the computer.

"You are hot axel,"

"I know I'm hot."

"No I mean that your sexy hot,"

Silence.

"Axel"

"What?"

"I'm gonna rape you."

Silence

"Didn't Demyx already tell you not to tell people that you are going to rape them?" Axel said, but before Marluxia could answer a portal popped out and out came Xemnas.

"Axel!" Xemnas boomed, "I'm going to rape you!"

"Oh, Shit!" Axel screamed teleporting upstairs in his room and locked the doors.

Downstairs Xemnas stared at Marluxia.

"I heard what happened," he smiled creepily, "But you are still a guy!"

"AH!" Marluxia screamed and teleported into Axels room. That's when the two realized that Xemnas could just teleport in even if the door was locked. Xemnas did exactly that and the two guys screeched trying to open the door but it was clogged.

Hmmm, sometimes being bored gets you pretty weird stories!

Oh! And sorry to all you Axel fan girls out there! I couldn't help myself!


	2. Chapter 2

Xigbar

Before Xigbar had his eye patch and his scars on his face he was the most popular amongst the organization. All the girls, even Larxene thought he was hot. Though, that popularity all ended when he went to one girl's house. It was also by accident, but when he noticed that he had wandered into a fangirl's house, when he went outside there was a mob of girls all carrying pitch forks and torches.

"Holy CRAP!" Xigbar yelled as a throwing knife flew across him and scarred his face for life.

"Xigbar betrayed us!" A girl named Tara screamed through tears.

"Let's strip him and show him no mercy!" another girl named Rena yelled through her stream of tears.

"How 'bout you don't do anything 'cause it was an accident! I was tired and I thought it was the castle!" Xigbar defended as the girl came out of the house rubbing her eyes.

"OH XIGBAR! AHHHHH! YOU CAME T-TO MY HOUSE!" The girl screeched.

"Hey! I got an Idea! Let's kill the girl!" Tara Burst!

"Uh, really there is no need to kill," Xigbar said.

"AHHHHH! Xigbar is defending my life! HOW ROMANTIC!" The girl screeched.

Suddenly a bullet flew straight into Xigbar's eye. "AHHHHH," he yelled.

"KILL THE GIRL!" Rena cried as the girl went in the house and slammed the door, leaving Xigbar. Bullets and spears and knives started flying at every direction and Xigbar teleported back to the castle.

"Geese, girls these days are so stupid…" while saying this he turned around and saw Marluxia and Xemnas staring at him.

"I thought we had something going!" Marluxia screamed crying. (this is after Marluxia turned girly and the next chapters will be too)

"You are a boy for crying out loud."

"WELL WE ARE GAY BOYS!" Yelled Xemnas. He and Marluxia both summoned their weapons.

"You'll see what happens when you mess with Marluxia!"

"AND XEMNAS!"

"Oh come on guys! I never messed with you!" Xigbar backed away.

"ATTACK" Both Xemnas and Marluxia said at once and dashed toward Xigbar beating the crap out of him.

The next day, Xigbar woke up with a brand new eye patch and a hideous look. HE stared at his reflection and started to stomp off to Xemnas and Marluxia. He shot Marluxia in the back and he fried Xemnas' face with a flamethrower.

"Revenge!" he screamed while doing his horrible deeds to the two gay men.

Axel walked in and saw what had happened.

"Aw, Xigbar, you could have called me to fry Xemnas!"

"Sorry Axel, but I want revenge and I don't want you to do it for me,"

"Ok, maybe I'll fry the asshole some more."

"You go do that." Xigbar said walking off. In the hallway he met Larxene.

"Hey Xigbar! I heard what happened and guess what!" Larxene said.

"What?"

"I don't think that you are ugly."

"Really?"

"Yea, but I think you should change from hot to cool."

"Hmm, maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right." She said as Xigbar went to change his hairstyle.

Ten Minutes later Xigbar came out of his room with a cigarette in his mouth and a new 'cool' hairstyle. Larxene saw him and immediately ran up to the new Xigbar.

"See! Now you will have fan girls again!" She said in triumph.

"I don't know. Fan girls are what got me into this…" He said rubbing the back of his head. "… And this patch is uncomfortable."

"Get used to it!" Larxene said punching Xigbar in the stomach.

"Ow, what did you do that for?"

" I felt like it jackass,"

"Weirdo,"

"What was that?"

"Uh, Nothing nothing,"

"Fucker," Larxene said and punched Xigbar until he was unconscious. Of course, Larxene still hates Xigbar for betraying her but at least she gave him the cool idea.

"Ohhh! You touched my tralala!" Yelled Demyx randomly.

"What the fuck was that!" Larxene yelled.

"I learned it in a song! Xaldin sings it all the time," As demyx said this Xaldin appeared out of nowhere and said,

"Ohhh! You touch my tralala!"

A/n:

Sorry about Xigbar but atleast he's 'cool'! And about the tralala thing, I couldn't help myself! v 


End file.
